The underlying problem in the first place pertains to the art of manufacturing adhesive tapes from plastics but it is transferable equally well to any kind of plastic material which is coated with adhesive. The manufacture of plastic adhesive tapes and of the other materials mentioned involves the production of waste, for instance, in the form of marginal strips cut off from the material in the manufacturing process. In a more general sense the term "plastic waste coated with adhesive" preferably is understood as relating to waste of thermoplastic materials, especially polyethylene, polypropylene, polystyrene, polyester, and polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Even in optimized manufacturing processes the proportion of this waste--among others also due to rejects--still accounts for some 10% of the production and, as a rule, results in the form of chopped sheet material of varying size, preferably between 1 and 10 mm long, at the manufacturer's of plastic film or sheet material. It is not only economic for reasons but also under environmental aspects that renewed use is aimed at of this adhesive coated plastic sheet material waste in the form of its separated components.
An economically operating process of the kind mentioned initially is unknown. True, DE-OS 38 31 023 discloses a beneficiation method for reuse of soiled plastic products wherein the chopped sheet material is agitated in a washing solution of organic solvents and subsequently removed from the washing solution in a turbulence-free zone, then predried mechanically by centrifugal force, and thereafter redried thermally by hot gas, the solvent being recycled from the drying stage into the washing stage. However, this known method is not suited to achieve the aim of the instant invention, namely the sustained separation of the adhesive from the plastic sheet material, or not so in an economic manner. Rather, the known method is directed at cleaning the plastic waste mentioned from contamination; the method steps in that case are not adapted to bring about sufficient separation of adhesives from the chopped sheet material, which adhesives stick quite firmly to the chopped sheet material, such as rubber-based adhesives which are not soluble in water and glycol.
It is the object of the invention to indicate a method of the kind mentioned initially for separating the adhesive from the chopped sheet material by means of a solvent in an economic and reliable way.
This object is met, in accordance with the invention, in that
(a) the chopped sheet material is kneaded for a predetermined period of time while the solvent is being added so that the adhesive will become dispersed in the solvent; PA1 (b) subsequently the solvent-adhesive dispersion is separated from the chopped sheet material by the action of mechanical force and discharged.
The kneading of the adhesive-coated chopped sheet material in the presence of the solvent in method step (a) turns the adhesive and the solvent into a pasty, honey-like dispersion which can be separated from the chopped sheet material in the subsequent method step (b), for example by squeezing or shearing forces. It is an advantage of the novel process that reliable separation is achieved and that it is economical because the residence time of the chopped material is short and little solvent is used as compared to the amount of adhesive to be separated. In addition, the adhesive is yielded in the form of a solvent-adhesive dispersion which also permits direct renewed used of the adhesive, such as by applying it on sheet material.
To obtain particularly clean chopped sheet material, the novel method preferably is carried out in two stages, or best in three stages, where method steps (a) and (b) present one first stage of the process which is followed by a second stage or by second and third stages, each comprising steps (a) and (b). Here the chopped sheet material being treated always comes from the preceding stage, the solvent-adhesive dispersion obtained in the second stage and, where applicable, in the third stage is supplied to the respective preceding stage as the solvent, and fresh solvent is used only in the last stage.
To carry out method step (a), it is preferably provided that the dispersing of the adhesive sticking to the chopped sheet material is effected with the solvent in a respective closed kneader, especially a multi-stage kneader. It may be sufficient to use a kneader with less kneading steps in the second or third stages of the method than in the first ones. Suitable kneaders are commercially available.
As regards the second method step (b), it is preferably suggested that the separation of the dispersed adhesive from the chopped sheet material be effected by introducing squeezing forces in a conveyor screw whose volume per unit length decreases in conveying direction and whose shell consists of a perforated plate through which the solvent-adhesive dispersion can pass. The decrease in volume per unit length of the conveyor screw may be realized either by a variation in pitch of the screw shaft or by a casing configuration which converges in conveying direction.
As an alternative, the separation of the dispersed adhesive from the chopped sheet material may be effected by introducing shearing forces in a vessel at the bottom of which two coaxial wing rotors are arranged which rotate in opposite sense in a radial plane and between the wing groups of which there is a cylindrical separating zone. Particularly high shearing forces are created in this cylindrical separating zone to which the chopped sheet material is fed by flow created in the vessel, and these shear forces permit clear separation of the dispersed adhesive from the chopped sheet material, as with the first alternative.
The type of solvent used essentially depends on the type of adhesive which adheres to the chopped sheet material. Experience made in the testing phase of the instant process has shown that the solvent preferably should have a boiling point of from 40.degree. to 90.degree. C., especially from 50.degree. to 70.degree. C.
The preferred solvent is benzine having a maximum benzene content of 1%. The limitation of the benzene content is made in view of safety regulations. The benzine is light benzine consisting of straight chain or branched, preferably branched, saturated hydrocarbons, pentane and hexane being suitable in consideration of the preferred boiling points. However, as hexane is not preferred for use because of the risk involved, it is more advantageous to apply a mixture of pentane and hexane or, most preferably, pentane alone.
The preferred process temperature lies at a value between 25.degree. and 35.degree. C., and the dispersing time in the first stage is about 3 minutes.
Preferably the dispersion to be withdrawn from the first stage of the process and to be returned to the manufacturer of the sheet material has a mixing ratio of approximately 20% of adhesive and 80% of solvent. In this manner the requirements both of the manufacturer of sheet material and of the instant can be taken into account.